


the grey area.

by theatrics



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:39:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6076179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theatrics/pseuds/theatrics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prestigious school with a twisted tradition. A game of luck and fate which would decide where you would stand on the hierarchy. Lee Chan, a second year of the academy, now adorned the black tie,  and stood at the bottom of the hierarchy due to an unexpected turn of luck. But fate had more installed for him when a Platinum by the name of Kwon Soonyoung walked into his life, determine make a place in his messed up life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. #000: How it all began

**Author's Note:**

> The game of cards
> 
> The game had been a tradition of the entire academy where an annual game of card hunting would determine the student's position of the year. The cards would be hidden throughout the entire school and the students have to find the card to secure their own position. As a game of luck and fate, the positions were never clear until the end of the hunt.
> 
> The three tier hierarchy
> 
> First tier: The Platinums [ King, Queen, Jack, Ace ] - Sitting on the top of the hierarchy, they basically made up the board of members running the student body. Special privileges were reserved for them. Their tie is royal blue.
> 
> Second tier: The Steels [ Twos - Nines ] - Where the bulk of students were, they enjoyed less privileges than the Platinum but were saved from the harsh treatment that the students on the lowest level of the caste system face. Their tie colour is maroon.
> 
> Third tier: The Scraps [ The Joker ] - Being the lowest of the lowest in the caste, they were subjected to the harsh and cruel treatment of the Platinum and Steel. Had no privileges but only constant bullying. Their tie colour is black.

He could hear his heart palpitating in his chest, his breathing had long turned in short uneven gasps. Travelling rapidly down the flight of stairs, his orbs darted around, scanning the vicinity, searching for the object in mind.

His footsteps came to a sudden halt as his gaze landed upon a card held up nicely between the tall window. Moving closer, Chan's heels lifted off the ground as he stretched out his arms, in a desperate attempt to bring the card down. The tiny brush of his fingertips against the rounded edge of the card was enough to send the thin paper fluttering to the floor.

Squating down, the male quickly picked the card, flipping it over, his heart pumping, mind praying. The sight of the nine red hearts pressed on the paper made the the second year release a sigh of relief.

_He was safe-_

"Heh... What is this?" The question rang from behind as Chan felt the card plucked from his sweaty grasp. 

Turning around with his protest at the edge of his tongue, the male stopped short when he saw the menancing grin on the lanky male's face, daring him to spill his complains.

"A nine? Heh... What a lovely card you have found. I'll be taking this then." Chan could only watch with gritted teeth and clenched fists at as the other made a big show of pocketing his hard found card.

"Aw... Are you sad? Don't worry, you can have my card as a consolation," Chan felt a sandpaper like hand give his cheek two hard pats. Chan's eyes flickered up to see the card carelessly thrown other the other nale's shoulder before the lanky bully sauntered off.

Eyes moving down to stare at the intricate design of the back of the card on the floor, Chan lowered himself to pick up the new card. Flipping the card around, Chan felt his heart drop as his grasp grew slack, the card fluttering to the ground.

The colourful figure with a silly grin on the card staring back at him seemed to mock his sharp turn of fate.

It was a joker. He was now a Scrap, the lowest of the lowest in the hierarchy.


	2. #001: The Joker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You can’t say no to my handkerchief now, can you?” The light footsteps tapping lightly against the concrete pavement came to halt as Chan spied the shadow of a male poised with a hand extending out to him.

"Hyung, are they still outside?" Chan called out from the washroom as he took another look at the makeup he had painstakingly dabbed over the purple bruise by the corner of his bottom lip.

"Well I don't see them so I am assuming it's a no," the other voice rang out from outside in response to his question.

Stepping out of the washroom, Chan found Seokmin still poised by the door, an eye hovering before the peep hole. "Then... I guess I'll get going first," Chan cast a grateful smile in the fourth year student's direction.

"Stay safe, Channie," Chan felt a hand ruffle his hair as he picked up his backpack and slung it over his shoulder. 

"No promises, hyung but I'll try," this time a pained smile tugged the corners of his lips. Passing by the mirror to the door, Chan caught sight of himself. Dressed in the winter uniform but this time instead of the red tie it was replaced with a black. 

'A scrap huh...' Chan thought wistfully as his eyes landed on the bruise hidden under the layers of make up. This year was going to be a very different year as compared to the last.

Giving himself a mental slap, Chan reached for the door, taking a deep breath, he gave the metal knob a small twist, before quickly slipping out of the shared room into the quiet corridor outside.

\---

Chan felt almost silly to believe that he could stay safe and out of harm before the start of classes.

A muffled groan escaped his lips as he felt the knuckles of the fist flying in his direction drive themselves deep into his abdomen. On instinct, Chan curled himself inwards in a pathetic attempt to protect himself. He felt rubber soles land kicks on his back and a hand grabbing a fistful of his hair, forcefully bringing him up. Meeting the mocking gaze of the bullies, Chan could only glare back at the Steel ranked students. 

"Heh... You still have some spunk in you huh?" The face was pressed near to his as Chan felt the grip on his hair tighten to almost a painful hair ripping hold. Gritting his teeth together, Chan forced his glare to the ground, refusing to look at the other in the eye.

"But... Too bad for you," The bully snickered as the others joined in, guffawing loudly. 

"A Scrap should accept his fate," Chan felt himself being flung against the brick wall, his back hitting hard surface forcing the air out of his lungs. After a moment of lying slumped against the wall, Chan struggled to get himself to an upright position. A hand to the wall, Chan managed with much difficulty to get his aching body to stand on his twos. Picking his discarded bag, Chan began to make his way to his classroom.

He could feel gazes turn upon him once he stepped into the building. Uniform rumpled and dirtied, and a black ribbon around his neck, he was attracting gazes like flies to garbage. Head kept low, eyes trained to the ground, Chan quietly pushed past the crowd, making his way towards the his classroom.

Shoulders bumping against a passing student, Chan's eyes flickered upwards momentarily enough to catch sight of a blue tie settled around the other's neck - a Platinum. Head dipping down in a hasty bow, the apology left his lips in a mumble before the Scrap quickly excused himself. With every step he took, the prayer was repeated in his head in a continuous mantra, begging for the Platinum to just leave him alone.

Feeling a tug on his wrist, Chan turned around as he looked up in surprise, blue unruly hair, sharp slanted eyes and the blue ribbon around the other’s neck - the Platinum he had bumped into.

"Is there something you need from me?" Chan asked blatantly as he attempted to twist his wrist out of the other's grip. Another round of beating and getting flung around like a ragged doll sound sickening to the core. 

Instead of the sadistic smirk he expected, the smile he received felt warm, void of the menace he felt from the leering and mocking smiles of the other Steels ands Platinums. "Here," Chan watched the other as he brought the silk material from his pocket and extended it towards him.

"For?" Chan stared at the neatly folded cloth with suspicion before his orbs flickered up to meet the other's rather bemused ones.

"The gash on your arm is looking pretty bad," The blue haired shot him another smile as he gestured to Chan's left arm. Looking in the direction pointed, the black haired male noticed the cut running down the length of his arm.

Eyes going between the handkerchief held out to him and the smiling face, the second year let his supicions get better pf him. "Thanks for the offer but sorry," with hard jerk, Chan successfully freed his hand from the vice like grip. With a bow, Chan excused himself once more.

'Please... Don't mock me. It may be fun for you but on the receiving end, it hurts.'

\---

"Chan-ah! Let's have lunch together!" The The garble of voices mashed together only added to the noise of the hallway and classroom.

"Sure! Just give me a moment," the second year felt a grin tug his lips as he shoved his books into his bag before he stood up to join where his friends. 

"So what are you all planning go get?" Chan asked once he swung himself out of the classroom as he followed his friends to the cafeteria.

"I have been craving for abraised pork, maybe I'll get that," Seungkwan began thoughtfully.

"I am getting something with chicken today," Seokmin chipped in as he patted his hungry tummy.

"We'll be getting spicy bibimbap today," Junhui announced as Minghao nodded in agreement.

"Hm... I am thinking of either rayum or if not spicy chic-" Chan mumbled thoughtfully after hearing his friends planned meal.

"Eh? Chan-ah, what happen to your arm?" Minghao asked as he gestured to the gash which had dried up along his arm.

"Did they bully you again?" Seokmin asked worriedly as he brought the younger's arm closer to examine the wound.

"A-ah... That's not the case, I was hurrying to class today and the brick wall must have cut me," Chan smiled sheepishly as he gently tugged his arm away from his roommate's hand.

"Now you can stop staring at me so suspiciously, I really did cut myself by accident," Chan who quickly assured the others when he spotted the other four of his friends wearing varying degree of wariness on their faces.

"Well... If you say so," Junhui nodded with a sigh.

"But if someone bullies you, tell us, we will help you," Seungkwan puffed out his chest and patted it it.

"Ahaha, thanks," Chan felt another smile tug his lips before he added, "I really appreciate it."

'But I can't accept your help. I wouldn't want you to be dragged into my mess.' The smile he wore hardened before it was replaced by another carefree laugh.

\---

Blowing on the steaming noodles, Chan listened to the others seated on the table chatter about meaningless topics. Once he was sure that the noodles had been cooled, he brought his chopsticks near to his mouth before slurping up the chewy rayum.

"Ehhh this isn't at all spicy," Minghao complained after swallowing his mouthful of food.

"The cook needs to add more of the chilli powder," Junhui commented before pushing another mouthful past his lips.

"But the chicken is really good," Seokmin waved the crisply fried meat in the air.

"My pork too but I still miss my mum's cooking," Seungkwan sighed wistfully.

"Chan, what about your rayum? Maybe I should try- Hm what are you looking at?" Seokmin who noticed that Chan was distracted turn in the direction where the younger was looking before he spotted the group which stole his attention.

"Don't let them bother you," Seokmin waved a hand before the younger.

"Huh? Ah- Y-Yes! But I am just wondering how this year's Platinums are like..." Chan who blinked before turning to look at Seokmin.

“Hopefully they are better than last year’s…” Junhui sighed as he glanced up to look at the approaching group.

“But... To be honest, I am surprised by how easily he fitted in with the group,” Seungkwan muttered as he stared at the brunette with blond highlights walking down with the rest of the Platinums.

“Ehh… It can’t be that...” Seokmin who narrowed his eyes in a joking suspicious manner leaned across the table as he pointed a finger towards other.

“You are jealous of him?”

“Huh? Why would I? Quit running your mouth, horse,” Seungkwan denied loudly, chopsticks waving in the air trying to fend off the teasing elder.

Eyes turning back to the nearing group, Chan suddenly felt small under the intimidating presence, it seemed miraculous how a simple change of ribbon colours could pretty much be the change to your popularity within the school. The Platinums had been treated like the gems within the school and they were given priority to everything to the point it was almost ridiculous. It was merely a stupid game, a dumb school tradition and the special privileges was annoying him. 

“H-Hwat!” The hot food in his cavern, made the younger yelp out as he attempted to cool the food in his mouth.

“Wo-Woah, careful there Chan!”

“Water, water- Drink some water.”

“Waet, lat mew swallo ma fwud fwurt.”

“Don’t talk with your mouth full, Chan.”

Taking another gulp of water from the glass offered to him, he cast a small smile of gratitude towards the ice cream haired Steel who passed him a tissue.

"It doesn't seem real that Hansol used to hang out with us," Junhui nodded in the towards the side as the group of Platinums walked past.

"Well either ways, Platinum or not, he is still my frie-" The declaration was cut short with a hand over his mouth.

"Lee Chan, you are going to break the first rule at this rate!" Seungkwan shushed the young boy before he could finish.

Eyes flickering over to the side with the intention of looking at the passing group but instead found another pair of orb meeting his glance. The same slanted but smiling eyes - the same male he ran into just that morning. Feeling uncomfortable, Chan quickly adverted his eyes, turning his gaze towards his bowl of noodles.

'Coincidental much?' Chan could only wonder as he picked up his chopsticks and began slurping on his rayum once more.

\---

"Hyung, you all head on first, I need to get my cut cleaned before I head to class," Chan announced abruptly as the five of them walked down the hallway together.

With words of concern echoing behind him, Chan left his group of friends as he headed up ahead towards way the nurse office was. However once away from the vision of his friends, the younger made a sharp turn towards the flight of stairs, disappearing downwards.

The knob to the tap squeaked as it was turned before the sound of flowing water followed. Rolling up his sleeve, Chan shifted closer to the water source, arm extending with the intention of wash the wound under the running tap water.

But it seemed like they were others who had other plans for him. 

The icy and biting liquid greeted him harshly from above in a heavy shower.Eyes hardening, Chan found himself frozen stiff next to the tap. “Oi Scrap! Did you get the water you needed? You don’t have to thank us for it!” Steeling himself against the cold which greeted his wet skin as the gentle spring breeze blowed around him, Chan chose to ignore the amused group above him as a hand trembling slightly from the cold reached out to turn the knob of the flowing water shut. A small sigh escaping his lips, Chan drew his limbs closer to himself, head resting on his knees. The silence around him sounded heavy with the winds stilled, boisterous guffaws gone and the gushing tap water turned shut.

“You can’t say no to my handkerchief now, can you?” The light footsteps tapping lightly against the concrete pavement came to halt as Chan spied the shadow of a male poised with a hand extending out to him.

It was him.

The platinum from this morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me express just how happy i am that exams are finally over ;A; and i cant finally update my story ;A; i really do hope that yall are enjoying it!! and lmao it feels like ages since i've lat written so do pardon my rusty writing stills ;;;;; other than that feedback are always welcome and comments make me motivated to write c: ahaha most important have an amazing day ahead c:  
> \- tsukki c:


	3. #002: The Nurse Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sunbae, my meat."
> 
> "Channie, my question?"
> 
> It was a moment of silence before Chan pulled his eyes away from his stolen meat, "Have the chicken, sunbae."

“I don’t need it. The handkerchief. Your help either,” Chan dead-panned as the eyes which peaked over his knees stared the blue haired male a short distance away.

“Aren’t you a stubborn one?” The blue haired male chuckled as he shrugged off his blazer to pull the blazer gently over Chan’s shoulders causing the male to stiffen slightly at the gesture although he wouldn’t deny that he relished the warmth the blazer provided him with.

“What is your motive?” Chan asked, still wary of the male before him, still unable to believe in the genuinity of the kindness the Platinum had shown him since morning.

“Do I need a motive to help someone?” The blue haired male chuckled as he bent down to tug the black haired male onto his twos.

“Well in this school, you do. Or let me say that everyone does in this academy,” Chan muttered as hunched himself against the cold.

“Then, can’t I be the exception?” 

“Why be the abnormal one-” Chan snorted at the words of the other, feeling a sense of bitterness grip him. He would do anything to blend into the crowd and here was this Platinum talking about being different.

“Phrasing it nicely, it’s called being unique,” The blue haired male shot him another smile as Chan begrudgingly followed the older towards the nurse office.

Seated on the bed in the nurse room, Chan watched as the blue haired male busied himself with the shelves, opening them to peer around before closing them to open another. The male soon returned with a small bottle of medicine and a roll of bandages, seeing that the younger wasn’t going to cooperate with him, the other skipped past trying to ask for permission but instead simply taking hold of the other’s wrist and with two firm tugs, the arm stopped resisting.

Chan chose to keep his eyes on the scenery outside the window, he could feel his sleeve being peeled from his arm, exposing the wound to the cool surrounding. Feeling the wet cloth meeting his already chilled skin, he could feel the mild sting from the water before something dry and soft was gently dabbed over, taking away the wetness against his skin.

“Alright...” Chan heard the voice again before the sound of rummaging and the popping of a bottle cap, “This may hurt.” The scrap was given no time to respond when a stiff material was pressed firmly against his wound, the sting jumped at him scarily, making the black haired male press his lips together, eyes trained hard on the trees and open fields beyond the window. A small whiff of the liquid which was used on his wound made the second year pull a face, alcohol. As much as the doctors claimed that the volatile liquid helped to disinfect wounds, Chan would rather walk around bleeding than to have his wound disinfected and treated.

When the cotton dab was removed from his skin, Chan felt a sigh of relief escaped his lips, his stiff posture relaxing as he leaned back onto his backrest. Orbs sliding to the corner to take a peek at his arm, he spied the dried red being wiped cleanly off, leaving a pinkish slash down his skin. The Platinum didn’t do as badly as he expected to. 

Chan took back his words, the Platinum sucked big time in bandaging. Chan watched a the confused blue haired male took an end to wind it around his arm, the first time the layers were poorly distributed so the male restarted, the second time it was too loose and the white wraps fell even before the Platinum was done with the securing. The third and most current attempt looked like another failure as the blue haired male pulled the bandages off.

“Let me do it instead,” Chan finally spoke out as he gestured to the bandage in the other’s hand, the blue haired Platinum who looked up with a mild look of confusion nodded mutely as he handed the bandages over. Pressing a end of the bandage against his thigh with a wrist, Chan passed the white strip around his arm, the white covering the pinkish raw in a tight but comfortable hold. Securing the bandages together, Chan heard light claps to his side to see the Platinum earnestly impressed, “That’s neat.”

“I have got ample chances to practice,” Chan shrugged as he tugged the long sleeve of the spare clothes he was offered once they entered the nurse office.

“Aah… I’m sorry,” The response came later in a quiet voice as the sound of items being packed up filled the otherwise quiet room.

“You’re weird, apologising for a fucked up school tradition,” Chan commented as he grabbed his blazer off the spare chair and pulled his black ribbon round his neck, feeling the slight dampness of the silkened cloth pressed against the nape of his neck.

“Is that so? You mean you don’t hate the Platinums?” The blue haired male closed the cardboard before walking over to open the door.

“I guess? With all these treatment due to the hierarchy, anyone will be. But really if I want someone to apologise it will be whoever that have decided to play this childish game,” Chan muttered as he stepped out of the nurse office, a slightly dip of his head in a silent gratitude of the Platinum who held the door open for him.

“You’re interesting,” The Platinum mused before he extended a hand in Chan’s direction, “Let’s be friends, I’m Soonyoung.”

“Rule number two of the game, the Scrap and the Platinum is not allowed to befriend each other or you will be stripped of your title. I don’t fancy having to bear the responsibility of you losing your title, you offer is rejected, ” His gaze shifted down to look at the extended hand before his orbs flickered up to meet the Platinum’s gaze.

“How blunt, then so be it. But you can at least tell me your name,” Soonyoung who only chuckled at the blunt rejection he had received.

“Lee Chan.”

“Let’s get along well, Channie.”

“Sunbae,” The sigh was evident in the younger’s voice, “Did you even hear what I’ve said?”

“Hm… May...be?” The cheeky response was followed by another loud sigh.

\---

Maybe Chan didn't make himself clear enough or the male had decided for himself that the rules weren't all that important important but the blue haired male had made it a point to squeeze his existence into Chan's already miserable life. It started from the direct and open greetings he made towards the younger which the Scrap returned with a stiff bow. Then it progressed to lunch where Soonyoung would somehow find his personal lunch spot when neither of his friends are free to have their meals together.

And now it had progressed to this.

"So what club are you in?" Soonyoung asked through a mouthful of rice.

Chan who spared a glance at the other before his chopsticks moved again, sending food into his mouth.

Seeing that the younger wasn't responding, Soonyoung's chopsticks moved over to steal the last piece of fried chicken piece from the younger's plate, successfully pulling Chan's attention upon himself.

"Sunbae, my meat."

"Channie, my question?"

It was a moment of silence before Chan pulled his eyes away from his stolen meat, "Have the chicken, sunbae."

"So your meat is not even worthy enough for you to tell me your club?" Soonyoung chuckled before he took a bite into the chicken, "At least I have some meat as a consolation."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright-- i am alive !! exams were hellish but at least it ended !! i am so so sorry about how long i took to update this ;;;; i feel like after that long period of not writing, my writing has gone pretty rusty ;-; thank you for the kudos and comments c': they make me really really happy?? like i always welcome feedback for my works !! thank you for taking the time to read them ! i hope you will enjoy this short and pretty bad chapter ;;;; other than that have an amazing day / nigh ahead !!


	4. #003: dance studio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Um, Chan?" 
> 
> "What is it, hyung?" Chan's voice came out muffled.
> 
> "Do you know the newcomer?" Minghao who had removed his hands from Chan's midback to let the younger to come up from the stretching position. Seeing the younger's gaze, Minghao gestured in the direction behind Chan, "He has been waving and pointing to you."

"Hello, I will be joining to the dance club from today onwards, let's get along well!" Chan felt himself freeze at the familiar voice coming from the other end of the room before a mess of squeals followed. Chan didn't have to turn around to know who that voice belonged to. Instead, Chan to keep his back to where the older was, urging for Minghao to press him down harder.

"Um, Chan?" 

"What is it, hyung?" Chan's voice came out muffled.

"Do you know the newcomer?" Minghao who had removed his hands from Chan's midback to let the younger to come up from the stretching position. Seeing the younger's gaze, Minghao gestured in the direction behind Chan, "He has been waving and pointing to you."

'That damn Platinum-' Chan forced a smile as a shook his head, "What do you mean, hyung? How would I-"

"Aaha! So this is the club you're in, Chan?" The bright voice made Chan groan quietly as he turned stiffly to see the blue haired male standing before him.

"Y-yea..." Chan could feel the growing number of gazes turned to focus upon himself and Soonyoung. And those gaze wasn't at all pleasant, in fact they made the younger's skin crawl.

Before the older could speak any further, the sound of the door opening saved Chan from the attention as their dance instructor walked in, "Alright, if you’re done with- Ah! I see Soonyoung is already here, he will be joining us from today onwards, treat him well alright?" 

The uncoordinated choruses of 'yes's rang through the large room as Mr Chae walked across the room to place his things by the laptop, "Soonyoung-sshi, would you like to demonstrate your abilities at the present?"

"Sure," The response came quick as he straightened his back to look in the direction of the dance instructor. Chan watched as the blue haired male walked over to where the dance instructor stood, discussing some matters. It wasn't long before Soonyoung made his way to the middle of the room which had automatically cleared to make space.

The chattering died down as the the music set in, light beats accompanied by the clear sounds of the synthesiser. Seeing that everyone else even Minghao who had been helping him turn to give their attention to the center of the room, Chan begrudgingly turn to look at the male. 

And the sight before Chan surprised him. Soonyoung’s style was very much different from what he had expected. Light steps accompanied by sharp and clean movements, his dance held an untouchable charisma which had instantly captivating many of them in a trance like state. 

“What a splendid performance, Soonyoung-sshi!” Mr. Chae voice broke through the silence which settled over the room as the music came to an end. Blinking, Chan diverted his gaze away from the male, hands moving to add to the applause which filled the room. Soonyoung fitted right in as expected for a Platinum, even without the impressive skills, Chan was pretty sure that he would do just fine even as a newbie to the club.

“Alright! Seeing that everyone is gathered here at the moment, I’ll take the chance to announce your next assessment,” Mr. Chae’s voice rang out before the crowd of students dissipated, “Soonyoung-sshi, you can listen in as well, given your current skills, I believe you are qualified to take part in this assessment.” Eyes flickering momentarily to catch the blue haired male nod, Chan turned to focus on what Mr.s Chae had to say.

“This month’s assessment will not be an individual assessment but a partner assessment, you have the chance to pick your partner who you think you will work well with to come up with a two minute dance ranging across any genre. You will be graded on teamwork, creativity, originality and of course your fundamental skills and executions. Here are the hands out for the assessment, take one each and make sure to be ready by the deadline,” Mr. Chae who leaned down to pass the nearest student a stack of papers before he announced, “I have a meeting in five minutes and probably won’t be back for the remaining time, remember to practice hard, if I catch wind of any of you slacking off, I’ll be after you asses, alright? Then, ciao~”

It didn't take long for the chatter to start up as the door swung shut behind the dance teacher, Chan swallowed back the sigh which hitched his throat. Deciding to not let the announcement of the assessment ruin his mood, Chan quietly folded his paper and slid it beneath his bottle as continued with his stretching.

"Chan..." The younger male heard Junhui call out from afar and he turn ready to shoot a stiff smile in reassurance to the worried duo a distance away. However before any words could leave his lips, Chan felt an arm slip around his before a familiar voice rang by his left ear, "CHANNIE!!! Let's be partners!"

"Huh?"

"Let's do this assessment together!"

"You are serious," Chan noted uncertainly at the bright eyed male flashing him a large grin.

"Of course."

Eyes scanning his surrounding uncertainly, he caught sight of the glares sent his way from the other club members, the oblivious China hyungs who sent looks of relief, completely unaware of the plea Chan was sending them and finally the excited look on Soonyoung face which Chan had no will to reject. Forcing himself to ignore the unhappy vibes the rest of the club were radiating, Chan forced a stiff nod accompanied by a similarly stiff smile, "Y-yea, sure."

“Alright, let’s get out of this claustrophobic room and search for ideas,” an arm slung around his shoulders, pulled him towards the door of the dance studio, leaving Chan no space to argue. Once outside Chan used the chance to shrug the male’s arms off.

“Sunbae,” The black haired male watched the older male who had walked ahead of him and turned to give him a sidelong glance at his voice, “Hm?”

“Are you sure?”

The grin on the male’s face lessened into a knowing smile at the hidden worry behind the sharp tone, “Yea, I am.”

“Unless...” Soonyoung continued as he walked over to the younger to loop an arm around the male’s head to pull him into a headlock, teasing, “You’re saying that I’m not good enough for you?” 

The sudden surprise contact with the nape of the male’s neck sent Chan squirming, the ticklish sensation sent Chan laughing as he attempted to escape from the elder’s hold. 

“O-Ok S-Sunbae, I get it already. So... So stop with the tickling,” Chan wheezed out the words between laughs before he felt the other’s arm loosen around him. 

“Then I shall count that as a deal, let’s do this together, no backing out okay?” Soonyoung shot the other a grin as he held out a pinkie.

Staring at the male, Chan felt another bubble of laughter escape his lips, “Well aren’t you childish, sunbae but deal.” Hooking his pinkie around the other’s in the childish sign of a pinkie promise, Chan found himself mirroring the stupid grin on the older's face.

He was letting himself get swept away but that that point Chan couldn’t care less but to let himself sink into the rare moment of peace in the sea of insanity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ughadf hi guys, it has it 534645 years since i last posted and i just want to say that updates will be rolled out EXTREMELY slowly because school has been extremely hectic ughadgh but other than that, thank you so so much for supporting this series ???? i really really am so thankful and as always feedbacks are welcomed !!
> 
> \- tsukki c:

**Author's Note:**

> It has been like… a few months since I have last written? ;;; And I am attempting a chaptered fic this time! And this is also my first Chan fic too. A really weird story I have came up with but I hope that you’ll enjoy it :’)
> 
> \- Tsukki


End file.
